Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-176522 discloses a connector that includes a female housing attached with a short terminal and two female terminal fittings, and a male housing including a short-cancelling projection. When the housings are separated, the short terminal keeps the female terminal fittings in a short-circuiting state. When the housings are mated, the short-cancelling projection is placed between the short terminal and the female terminal fittings to cancel the short-circuiting of the female terminal fittings.
In a state where the short-circuiting of the female terminal fittings is cancelled by the short-cancelling projection, an elastic contact piece of the short terminal always presses the short-cancelling projection toward the female terminal fitting. Thus, the short-cancelling projection may be deform toward the female terminal fitting due to a creep phenomenon when the housings are separated for maintenance or the like. The deformed short-cancelling projection then could abut against the front face of the female housings during a subsequent mating attempt to prevent the housings from being mated smoothly.
The invention has been made in view of the situation described above. It is an objective of the invention to allow the housings to be mated smoothly even when the short-cancelling projection is deformed.